What are We
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: "Can two friends sleep together and still love each other in the morning?" A game of extreme truth or dare leads to Remus and Sirius questioning what they are to each other. Wolfstar. M for vague sex scene. This is my first smut so please be nice.


_**Wow I am bad at writing regularly. Anyway, I've got like twelve projects in the works but can't get to all of them because I sleep from 2am to 12pm and then have to shower which takes me roughly an hour cause I'm so dead tired (takes maybe thirty minutes to get the nerve to get out of bed). Then at 2:30 I leave home for work and don't get off until 9-11 and more often than not I watch Netflix with my girlfriend to relax. And she's probably reading this and feeling bad for taking away my writing time. And if she is, babe, no. You aren't taking my time. I love my work and all but after working for so long I just want a break to relax.**_

 _ **All that aside, I'm a part of the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. There's a film tagline thread I joined and I got the following tagline: "**_ Can two friends sleep together and still love each other in the morning?" _**So, without further adieu (ado?), let's get to this fic.**_

 **Warning(s):** modern!au, vague sex scene, profanity

 **Rated M, please be safe.**

* * *

Sweat dripped down his nose onto the sheets. He gasped with each thrust into him coming closer and closer to the ecstasy of orgasm. He moaned, almost howling.

"Keep it down, Remus," came the growl in his ear, a hand roughly grabbing at his unruly hair for a moment before moving to his shoulder, grabbing him tight, almost too tight, nails digging into his shoulder. "We can't wake James and Peter."

The smell of mint from Sirius' breath stung his nose and he whimpered, elbows giving out causing him to fall onto the mattress. "Oh," he moaned, not able to stop himself from drooling a bit. "Sirius, Sirius I'm close," he whimpered. "Please."

Sirius slowed, eliciting a pitiful whimper from Remus. "Please what?" He prompted. "Beg for me, beg like you _need_ it."

"Please Sirius," Remus whined, squirming on him. "I-I need to come, please let me come."

Sirius hums, fondling him a bit as if contemplating. His hand on Remus' shoulder presses in harder, forcing Remus to squeak as he's forced into his tippy toes.

"Oh god. Sirius please," he begs desperately, clutching his bedding tightly.

"Mm," Sirius hums, relinquishing his grip on his shoulder to slide his hand down his back, feeling his spine until he reaches his rear. He grabs him tightly and pulls back a bit, making Remus whimper and squirm even more.

"Sirius, please!" He groans, he's dangerously close, the dam's almost broken. "Please Sirius, I need to come _now_." He stresses.

"Hmm, alright, as you wish. But you'll owe me." Sirius smirks. Remus almost cries out when he releases, James makes a noise from across the room causing Remus to pull his bedding tight, biting down on it to muffle his sounds.

Sirius thrusts in hard and grabs Remus by the hair again. "I warned you not to wake him," he hisses.

"I can't help it," Remus whines, "I'm sorry."

Sirius glances over at James's bed, sighing when he sees his friend roll over and grope around for the plush lion his mother had gifted him his first year at Hogwarts.

"You're not pulling out," Remus notes quietly.

"He was just shifting," Sirius murmurs. "Now where were we?"

"Somewhere along the lines of you obliterating my ass," Remus hums.

"Right." Sirius continues roughly, finishing up before stepping back, pulling his shorts back over his member.

Remus shifts from one foot to the other, a small whimper escaping him. He turns over into his back and slides up onto his bed, lying spread eagled. He takes in a shaky breath. "Merlin, that was the best session yet."

"I wasn't too rough?" Sirius asks, sitting on the bed beside him.

"You were perfect, love." Remus smiles, droopy eyed as he reached over to grab Sirius' hand. Sirius hums in response.

"Shall I clean you up?" He offers.

Remus hesitates, contemplating. "Why not." He shrugs, shuffling so Sirius has room to get to him. His breath hitches when Sirius' tongue meets his tender anus, lapping at the fluid he'd filled him with. After he finished he cast some quick scorgifys and settled in bed beside Remus, caring for him gently.

* * *

The next morning's a Saturday, no classes. Remus was the last to rise, exhausted from the night before. He sits up in bed to find his three friends sitting by the window, all looking at something on one of their phones.

"-the quest to spot the booty-"

"Man, I miss Vine," James sighs. "Oh, Remus, morning," he grins, motioning him over.

Remus yawns and sits up, wincing at the pain in his rear. Sirius looks away guiltily. Remus stands and almost stiffly walks over to them, hovering by James. "What're we doing?"

"Wasting time," Peter grins. "You've been sleeping so we were watching Thomas Sanders. He's a very interesting muggle."

Remus nods. "He is, yeah."

"Hey," James smirks. "Wanna play truth or dare… with a twist?"

Remus narrows his eyes. "What's the twist?"

"Put on as many layers of clothes as you want, whenever you skip a dare or truth you have to take a piece of clothing off." Upon seeing Remus' hesitant expression James laughs. "Come on, Rem, it's our last year at Hogwarts, let's make it fun."

"Okay," Remus nods, "just let me get dressed."

"Yes!" James hoots.

* * *

An hour into their game Peter was in nothing but his shorts, Sirius was grinning smugly in his single layer, and James was missing his shirt. Remus had stripped down to his last layer of clothes. This game, his friends, brutal. He loved it tho.

"Okay, Remus," James says. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth," Remus responded after a moment of thinking.

James sighs. "Prude. Alright, can two friends sleep together and still love each other in the morning?"

Remus blushes, finding himself unable to look at Sirius who looks almost afraid of his answer. He contemplates taking a pass for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Yes."

James smirks. "Yeah? And why do you say that?"

Remus blushes darker. "The rules are one question per turn-"

"Yeah but they're more suggestions. I mean come on Rem, we bend the rules all the time."

"And almost nearly always get in trouble," Remus countered.

James rolls his eyes. "Alright. That's fair. But just entertain me this once?"

"No." Remus snaps, noticing Sirius' putout look. "Sirius?"

"Nothing," Sirius smiles. It's fake, lacking the buoyancy it normally holds. Remus reads his body language. He was upset, but why?

Then it dawned on him. He was acting as if he and Sirius meant nothing. That couldn't be farther from the truth. "No you're right." Remus smiles softly. "They deserve to know."

"That you and Sirius are shagging?" Peter snorts.

"Yeah. Pretty obvious, mate. Most mornings you're in each other's beds, not to mention you've forgotten to clean up a few times. And the sounds, godawful," James shakes his head. "Had to have Lily help make up a soundproofing spell just so Pete and I could get some actual rest."

"We aren't that loud!" Remus tries to defend.

"You are actually," Sirius shrugs slightly.

Remus pouts, face growing pinker by the second. "Sirius!"

James snickers. "So you're admitting it?"

"Yes," Sirius says as Remus tries to deny. "Wait, what are we admitting?"

"That you're dating," Peter pipes up.

"Oh but-" Remus stops as Sirius gives him a fearful look. "I mean… my mum and dad are okay with me being gay but, Sirius… your family-"

"Has already disgraced me for being brave enough to choose Gryffindor. I doubt they could do much harm to my reputation anymore. I may have the Black name but I'm in no way a Black."

Remus smiles shyly. "So you're saying-"

"Rem, I thought we were already dating," Sirius frowns.

Remus blushes darker. "I thought you didn't want to be dating."

"Of course I want to date you Rem," Sirius says.

"So… what are we?"

"Boyfriends," Sirius says determinedly. "We're boyfriends."

"You owe me ten galleons." James grins smugly to Peter. Peter grumbles something before digging out his change to pay him.

* * *

 _ **Wow. My first smut fic. So sorry. But come one, the only things I could think of for the prompt was dirty things. And there's no rating limit so, fair game. Probably weren't expecting this from a sex repulsed asexual who writes fluff, huh? Well I'm 19 this year, time to branch out. Probably won't be reading smut still (I hate how every other word is cock, it doesn't feel natural, as soon as I see it I drop the fic). Might write some more smut, I had fun with this. I dunno. Thanks for reading! -Sketch**_


End file.
